Katsune Uchiha Chronicals: One Of Ten
by XxMika-Uchiha-luv-AkatsukixX
Summary: when she is finally free of her prison what does she do when all her life she was treated like a monster? rated M just to be safe. Sorry bad at summarys, my fist fanfic! yay! Sasuke/oc
1. Prologe: The Darkness

**Hey Guys this is my first fanfiction (i hope its not to bad) any way so i might take a wile for me to write but i will post as fast as i can**

**katsune: yeh because she's to busy with '_homework'_**

**me: what me do home work thats the bigest joke i have ever herd of, i have never handed oin a piece of homework _ever_**

**...(wait my teachers might see this) i mean I will do my best to compleat my homework with the power of youth!**

**katsune: yeah whaen hell freezes over *_mutering*_**

**_Me: *eye twitching* you kave 5 second to run *grabs out chainsaw*_**

**_Katsune: crap!*runs away* KATSUNEUCHIHALOVEAKUTSUKI DOES NOT OWN NARUTO SHE ONLY KNOWS ME!...AAAAAH NO! NO! NOT THE HAIR ANYTHING BUT MY BUITIFUL HAIR_**

**_Me:please enjoy_**

* * *

><p>I never realy liked being in the dark, I always despised it. So when I was told I was being locked in a small cell under the leaf village, I wasn't very happy, but I guess when the people you trust completely betray you and then tell you it's just because you're a monster. You get very angy. Very fast. That's what Hishirama-kun did to me. We were friends. We had known each other since we were children. And then he found out my secret and strait away he sent me down to a little cell under the village. So I wouldn't harm <em>his<em> village. Well I am only 16 and already my life is over unfortanatly I can't age. So for the past 100 or so years I have lived in this dark cell. I'm waiting for the right moment, when I can feel my brother karamu they call him Kyuubi. Only I am aloud to call him that. That was _**my**_ name for him. You see we are one of 10 he is 9 I am 10. They belong in me but I feel like the sister of there vesils. Though they were never mean, they were all so kind but so was I. but after being separated and locked up for so long you get awfully bitter. But know after 3 years I feel my brother and now is my time to excape. Know one will stop me **now.**

* * *

><p><strong>i know its short but it is only the prologe <strong>**and if there are any spelling mistakes please tell me!**

**me: because i am a bad speller**

**Katsune: yeah thats an under statement**

***sound of chainsaw***

**hope you continue to read**

**love bella**

**3**


	2. Chapter 1: One of Ten

**Hey this is chapter one sorry its so short. just incase you dont know**

**Teme: Bastard**

**Chan: for a friend whos a girl**

**Kun: same as chan but for boy**

**Katsune: katsuneuchihalovesakatsuki does not own naruto just me*wisper* pleas help me she has me tyed up over a shark tank**

**Kisame:** **FOR THE LAST TIME IM NOT A SHARK!...oooh fishy*dun dun...dun dun... dun dun dun dun dun dun ...duuuuuuuuunn!***

**Katsune: Bella! Dont do that you know that song creeps me out**

**Me: but its his theme song*I herd that* any way please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Narutos P.O.V<em>

"Hey Sakura-chan did you hear something?" I asked

"No naruto… are you ok?" she looked at me with concern

_Naruto Uzamaki. Come closer _there it was that voice. It sounded like a girl but I don't know

"There it's calling me." I said. Purvey sage looked at me

"What is calling you naruto? "They were all starting to worry but I know I heard something

_Naruto-kun come to the middle. You are so close my brother_ so I walked to the middle of the pathway and something caught my eye. I bent down and brushed the dirt away, I looked there was a symbol, it was the same one that was on my stomach I bent down to touch it when to late I heard Tsunade shout

"No naruto don't touch it!" she yelled from her window. But to late a great flash of light appeared from the seal and then there was nothing

"In the 1st hogage's notes he said that you weren't aloud to touch that symbol if you wore the necklace but-"granny couldn't finish the sentence before a hand broke through the ground I was shocked. We all stepped back as slowly a person climbed out of the seal.

"He. He he. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" it was a girl about 16 and, she was laughing.

"I'm Free! Free! At last!" she stopped and looked at the 5th

"Where is Hishirama Senju" her eyes started to bubble with hatred as she said his name

"He is dead. He has been dead for the past 100 years" granny told this stage women that's when he started.

**Let me out!**

_No you are never getting out_

**No! I must talk with my sister! We are one of 10**

**One of 10!**

**One of 10!**

**One of 10! **

The 9 tails kept repeating it but then something happened that I wasn't expecting

* * *

><p><em>Katsune P.O.V<em>

"Stop it kumara. You should not be treating your jinchuuriki this way. Have I not told you better." I said after hearing Kyuubi chant

"h-how c-can you hear!" naruto-kun shouted.

"Do you not lesson to Kyuubi-kun we are one of 10, it is a pleaser to meet you my name is Katsune Uchiha, also none as the ten tails, or Jubi if you would like. I am the 10 tails of 10." I was getting annoyed

"So you're the 10 tailed demon?" Tsunade asked I looked at her.

"Yes didn't Hishirama ever tell you that he found out that the 10 tails was a human with demon power who would reincarnate into a new human until separated, the sage said we would be together again and we were within me but then Hishirama separated us again called me a monster and locked me in a cage. Mandara-kun was trying to stop me and they battled at but unfortunately he died."

"We were told that it was a fight over power!" Tsunade said

"No it was a fight over me. Now I am awfully board we is Sasuke Uchiha. He or has he left to Orochimaru-kun?" I asked their eyes widened in shock

"You knew orochimaru and Sasuke!" naruto yelled at me

"Yes they would come visit me when I was lonely." I said. I really wasn't impressed with their intelligent.

**9: He he he he it is good to have you back mistress**

**8: yes we have been….troubled**

**4:yeah yeah now let's get with the program. Are you going to free us**

_No_

**All: WHAT!**

_What have I told you, you should always treat_

**All: your jinchuuriki with respect as if they are your brother **

**6: we already know this!**

_Then follow it now if you don't mind_

I started to walk out of the village when a basted I always wanted to kill caught my eyes.

I smirked and turned around letting my anger get the better of me

"DONZO! I have always wanted to kill you, you fucking **Teme!**" no one would stop me know

* * *

><p><strong>hey hope you liked it i promis it will get better<strong>

**Katsune: yeah right**

***Grabs for chan saw***

**Katsune: it will get way better he he he*sweat drops***

**any way thanxs for reading**

**I LOVE NARUTO!**

**love bella**

**3**


	3. Chapter 2: Confusion

**hey i am sorry if you dont like my storry or its going slow the more exiting stuff will happen later**

**Katsune: you and exiting, thats like saying Orochimarus not a pedofile**

**Orochimaru: I heard That!**

**now Orochimaru you are 50 and your going after... a...16 year old...boy...for..._his_ body*cracks up lafting***

**Orochimaru:not for that reson!**

**me:now now shut up before i feed you to my venus fly trape**

**Orochimaru: i dont see a venus fly trape?*looks around room***

**me: its right over there*points to zetsu***

**Orochimaru:thats not a-**

**Me:sure it is, Venus fly trape, come here boy*zetsu come out of ground infront of her***

**zetsu: for the last time, I AM NOT A VENUS FLY TRAP!**

**me: sure you are!**

**zetsu: no im seriosely not a... *fly lands on his head***

**5 miniuts later**

**zetsu: just wait a minute ang i will close...now*plant thing slams shut*(you know what i'm talking about)**

**me:*wispers to Orochimaru* see i told you**

***Orochimaru sweet drops***

**Zetsu: mmm that was nice.**

**me:Okay Katsune Its your tuen**

**Katsune: katsuneuchihalovesakutsuki does not own naruto... oh come on kisame-san i thought you wernt a shark!**

***kisame leaps out of water trying to eat katsune whay she is hanging over his tank.***

**kisame: But you look sooooooo YUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMYYYYYYY!*wines***

**me: hop you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I ran At him my shanigan activated my black demon cloak surrounded me and my nails became like claws. My teeth sharpened. My ten tails whipped around, I could smell the fear in my prey. He was my prey. I lunged forward when, all the ANBU that followed him jumped in front. One's smell I could recognize.<p>

"Get out of my way I don't want to hurt you! Sai!" I could feel the shock radiating of his body

"**Listen to our mistress boy." Kyuubi called out.** Everyone could hear them, when I was in this form

**2: or it will be the last thing you do**

**1: yes we just want a little blood**

**8: only a little**

**5: just one insignificant teme's blood**

**7: it won't affect you**

**3: it will be quick**

**6: we will be making the world a better place**

**4:for the greater good!**

"You are all annoying stop this ridiculous argument before I kill you too"

**2: but you wouldn't kill us**

**6: remember you always say to never harm you brothers and sisters!**

"Yes you all need to remember that. What do I always say treat your-"

**All: Jinchuuriki's with respect as if they are your brothers**

**2: again we know this**

I was starting to get annoyed the more they talked the longer it would take to kill my prey Danzo

"Who are all the voices we can here!" I asked Katsune. She looked at me

"They would be all the tailed beasts" she replied. You could see the annoyance in her eyes

"**Boy I thought you would recognize my voice by know"** wait I know that voice

"Kyuubi?" I was really confused

"Don't call him that!" Katsune screamed. _Uh oh_

"**Only mistress can call him that"**

"**Yeah!"**

"**Yeah. You baka!"**

"**Hai"**

"**baka!"**

"**you disrespectful Teme"**

"**Hai"**

"**Hai, Hai"**

"**yeah!"**

"**Don't, call me that naruto."**

This is the weirdest thing I have ever seen and I have seen Orochimaru

"You are lucky this time Danzo. For someone else will get there revenge." Katsune said. Suddenly she vanished into a spiral, like a vortex sucking her in

"This is the weirdest day I have ever had!" I stated, it was a very logical thing to say.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed at me. She was angry.

* * *

><p><strong>Or maybe not<strong>

**I know there short but i hope you enjoyed**

**love bella**

**3**


	4. AN

**hello i will not be continuing this story.**

**no one has been reading it any way though**

**and it wasn't a very smart idea to begin with**

**3 Bella -/_\-**


End file.
